Page149
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- More interesting items/ideas for Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 17 --- --- --- --- --- --- Distorted Views Thru Those Windows : Buildings used in the outside window (sea) views are scaled a bit wrong (undersized -- estimates based on (cheat) 'ghost'ing around comparing to the viaduct structures -- which are normal sized) -- their windows are too small, too close together (vertically too close together for them to be part of a realistic floor separation spacing.) That is nothing new in modeling/staging a remote background view (though in some places there are correctly scaled viaducts next to the undersized buildings). Other windows are oddly offset half a floor for some reason. They look good enough for what they were supposed to represent. I was trying to figure out how far apart building should be for the MMORPG. Many buildings are 40+ stories tall are seen/represented in some of the views (like from the Adonis Luxury Resort in BS2) that would be hard to match even in downtown Manhattan (view is overdone a little, especially for a city of only ~20000 people). I don't think the Wales Brothers would have faked building as architects they would want to make their impressive building 'real'. So mark it down to game developer's "artists licence". --- Where am I ? ''' : Quest - you get kidnapped, and taken in a sub(blindfolded) to some location (undetermined) 'New Harmony' (or Topeka??) The *unknown* location allows repeat of quest for many Players without disrupting map growth or the Player retracing and disrupting the Quest scenario for other players. A similar Quest plot could be a 'Gang' down in the extensive/mysterious foundation tunnels somewhere). --- '''Collecting Corpses - Recycling : You might have noticed that there were more than a few corpses laying about in Rapture, not only in BS1 when they might have been relatively fresh , but also in BS2 where many seem to have been there since BS1 times (evidence the Audio Diaries right next to them). ADAM perhaps has properties that prevent deterioration... (Great, when ADAM gets to the outside world it will be used to make Spam that will last for a century in the can... ) Many of the corpses still contain traces of Plasmids/Tonics/ADAM that still have value, if ways can be found to recover them. Unfortunately 'resurrection' like what happened to Delta is largely impossible for these individuals (so far). The Daddification process (especially for the Alphas) required collections of DNA for Plasmid customization and N-Gram (brain pattern) recordings for the mental conditioning/modifications (those processes that were streamlined later). It took Eleanor years to find and make use of Delta's "records" to rebuild him (and almost as long for the Little Sisters she employed to haul the Big Daddy Suits to that modified Vita-Chamber). (Heh) that gives me an idea for yet another amusing Mini-Game about the process/progress and failures/pitfalls of Eleanor's long efforts to reconstitute her Daddy. --- Power from Hephaestus - submarine cables to outlying facilities : * High Voltage Electrical power cables (well insulated one hopes) crossing the ocean floor - often several miles long (ala Jaws 2). * If a Tram tunnel was built the same path, the cable(s) would usually be located inside with it. * When Heat pipes (the hot water tubes used in much of Rapture) cant be used because they are too long, heating can be done purely via electricity. Breathable air can also be transferred (via compressed air lines). * Within the City, large utility conduits are used which are accessible their entire length from an interior space (except maybe for the largest concrete heat pipes). * Some distant locations (picture Below vvv) might have their own geothermal power sources (probably a good idea if you know what happens in Rapture when you are totally without power/heat/air for too long).. --- Grand Theft ADAM : GTA style rapid movement thru terrain that has simplified detail ( ????? ) Careless/dangerous behavior would probably get you arrested as a public safety hazard in New Rapture citylimits - unless you were a Splicer/criminal taking part in a 'chase scene'....). * The 'street' system of Rapture might be open enough to allow some freedom of movement of this kind. (Heh, chase scene with Trolleys - sounds like a Harold Lloyd or Buster Keaton movie scene... ) * In 'The Ruins' there probably are open stretches of terrain not TOO covered in debris or structural damage blocking the way... * Murderous Splicers on motorized bikes --- if they could get a Security Bot to fly, then a motorized bike (in Rapture) should be 'childs-play'... (Note- the 'suburbs' areas outside Rapture have actual roadways thru tunnels of sufficient length to justify such vehicles) * Automobiles ??? Maybe only as an expensive hobby for some of The Rich ... (but since the original owner is now dead...) * Mad Max type of thing going on in one corner of the 'burbs' - motorcycle gangs of mean Splicers wearing pieces of old football equipment and such. (extra fun is for Players to play "Spot the Cliche" in this game. ) * Out in the Sea, there is LOTS of open space for free maneuvering (and not too many 'detailed' people walking around and not that many external 'fake' doorways/relevant interiors). SO this probably has the most potential for some of that style of play. --- Hut One, Hut Two ... ''': Football padding for those (players and Team NPCs) who's job is to tackle and subdue Splicers (and maybe the handlers in The Clinic/Asylum need such garb while dealing with uncooperative patients). I could easily see some of those 'Hannibal Lector' masks in there too. For Brute Splicers - "Don't worry those chains are made of Chromium Steel" (didn't stop King Kong though...) --- --- --- --- --- '''MMORPG Behavior of Splicers (and NPCs ) would have to be more complex than what we've seen in BS1/BS2 : * They will have daily routines that they will play out so that you will find them doing logical things and interacting with THEIR environment more realistically. Rapture is now an ecology that makes sense (and can make sense to the Players so they know how to interact with it). We had seen little choreographed scenes like this in BS1/BS2, but this would be magnitudes more common/general in the sandbox world of the MMORPG. * They (NPCs) will have more motives and goals --- than to simply Spawn, Wander aimlessly, then scream and attack on sight (and die) - it got kinda boring. (and No more Pheromone/PsychoRant driven 'protect the nest' signals, guidance from one Boss) Smarter NPCs would pick their opportunities to attack or to retreat, to ambush, to steal, to lay traps, to sneak thru secret passages which THEY already know about - their territory. ) * They would sense things much further away (and if you make a racket - even further) and act appropriately. They would interact with each other and coordinate actions - and communicate between themselves (some of them have radios, most remember how to use a phone, and certainly they can shout for help). Isolated Splicers were so easy to fight, now you might have to deal with them AND their friends - especially when you don't handle things the smart way. Retreating from a Splicer horde will often be a wise maneuver for you (keep your 'Plan B' handy, and always keep an escape path in mind ). * NPCs will make use of their environment. Splicers will use a wider range of objects and their environment against you (and each other). You will have to look harder for useful items, because the Splicers have already scrounged ahead of you -- THEY collect things too. So don't leave any equipment lying about because it might not be there when you turn your back for a moment. * There will be a wider range of tactics and actions/cooperations to get various tasks done. There will be far more animations and usable objects (just like the Player has). * The AI needs better coordination because 'friendly fire' is possible on both sides (but not between unassociate Player and NPC 'Teams' to prevent 'Griefing' loopholes). * The same AI code that Splicers use will also be used by friendly NPCs (Citizens and your 'Team' ) ... smarter NPCs all round (Again the Player Created Asset paradigm can have alot more 'smarts' added to the game that game companies simply cant afford). * Traps, things falling on you, locked doors and ambushes (defensive territory) -- this isn't you pappy's BioShock Rapture !!! * I tried to do the 'Death From Above' maneuver on Stanley in the Train Station, but it didn't work. Another feature for the MMORPG is that things can get more physical like that - things dropping on you (or you on them). That requires much more versatile scripting logic and of the animation transitions - a BIT closer to a fighting game's. The NPCs doing such things via skills of varying effectiveness/ineptitude (and also preferences for which actions/skills they prefer to use in varying situations). Learn from your NPCs and how to make use of them - they can have skills/abilities that your character does not. An interesting idea is that your NPC 'Team' members have their own minds/motives about how/what things are done (example - you gleefully needlessly kill a Splicer and dismember it (not exactly allowed in the game, but anyway ...) and they decide they really would prefer go work for someone better. What kind of logic is needed to make assessment decisions like that (heh, "Moral Choices" made by NPCs...), to help implement part of a 'actions have consequences system' --- instead of nerfing the whole game like most MMORPGs these days. (I remember Ultima Online from the 'old' days... all the interesting things Players figured out they could do that the gamecompany eliminated and then nerfed everything else, to be replaced by horrendously complicated game mechanics to try to (hardly succeeding) fix the simplest bad-behavior problems). More New/Better AI logic could be produced by Player Asset Creators than the company could possibly afford to develop.... Like the rest of the MMORPG's game system, the NPC AI is modular and individual parts can have improvements without disrupting the rest of the system. Additional solutions can be added to increase NPC versatility and abilities. A high competency level of functional testing (playtesting) would need to be done to make sure the logic was well exercised before it was applied to any production Server. High-level Splicer faction 'strategy' would be controlled/guided by Company employees. It is much simpler to do this than spend(waste) ALOT of money on attempting 'intelligent' AI programming. * Tools for situational visualization (symbolic maps representing the faction situation) would be made to facilitate this (a world map indicating zones of influence/resources/control) so that human brains would guide factions logical strategies (the lower level unit AI takes it from there). * Managing each factions' goals would be more a matter of setting objectives (NOT micromanagement). Factions could thus act following well thought out (appropriate) Canon themes. * Guidance notes and ideas would be recorded so that later employees could continue cohesive long-term strategies. * Each Server World would develop its own unique situation and each one would be handled individually. * Once set into motion, only minor day-to-day adjustments would be needed (one employee could actually handle ALL the Server Worlds' faction guidance). * It is handy to be able to steer a Server World that inevitably gets out of balance - humans are much better at this - programming can only do so much. --- --- --- Gates of Doom : Those Metal Bar Gates that slam closed and trap you for some nastiness - now you can turn them against the Splicers. Obviously you either have to build them or use ones at strategic locations (and you have to lock them ). Now they can potentially (unlike in BS1/BS2) be broken with enough effort/strength/tools -- so don't get too over-confident. In the Solo games we were invading the Splicer's territory, but in the MMORPG they can invade yours - be ready. Gus's Gates of Doom is off 3rd Street in the City Center and they have recently expanded their range of inventory to help meet your security needs. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- Carwash for Bathyspheres/Subs : Don't want any barnacles building up that cause unneeded drag and an unsightly look for something that's supposed to be a 'deluxe' service. Keep em shiny and polished, so that the passengers can think they are special (and willing to pay those premium rates). The Bathyspheres we saw were pretty run down and grungy inside, compared to what they were like when in operation before the Civil War. Keep the windows clean and the seaweed from fouling the maneuvering propeller jets. Change the air filters regularly and empty the ashtrays. Thermostat set to a comfortable temperature -- much more pleasant than being in a subway in NYC when its 100 degrees. --- ' 'The Rapture Family' Murdering Of Heretics ' : "Nonbelievers are not welcome here anymore" . . . . . 'anymore' Interesting in BS2 that there are more than a few people shown killed because they didnt believe as 'The Rapture Family' (or its leaders) wished/required them to. Bait and switch.... Lamb originally preached the usual collectivist lines about working together and helping each other, but once in control started having the followers 'martyr themselves' and kill those who did not believe in the Beloved Leader and her insane goals. Ryan at least reserved hanging people up on a wall (dead) for those who tried to assassinate him. Those others 'hung' in public places were Smugglers (Traitors to all of Rapture, risking the City's safety for a buck). You cannot say that they were not warned. Most of those who turned against Ryan's Rapture were imprisoned, not killed - Ryan had a major revulsion for Sofia Lamb as being from the same mold as those collectivists who murdered his family, yet he still let her live. --- How Many Rapturites Fled Lamb's Commune ?? : We saw the result of at least two people who tried to escape and were killed in a Bathysphere/submarine. No doubt, many who might have "bought into" Lamb's 'lets work together' rhetoric and pseudo spiritualisms, soon found themselves wondering what it was mutating into and then no longer cared for it and even sought escape. How many of her 'Family' toiled in the farms of the Greenbelt to keep her and her minions fed?? Would she even care if they were worked to death or would that just make gathering their ADAM for her experiments that much easier? There were many other surviving sections of the City that she had no influence over, and when some people figured out the 'deal' Lamb was selling, there were places they could escape to. Unfortunately for those fleeing, the response to her power grab and attempts to seize more of Rapture, other factions had destroyed/flooded many of the paths leading away from her to protect themselves. Later, with so many fleeing her benevolence, she had her minions close off any of the remaining exits. "The Wall" was built to keep people from escaping (hmm, sounds familiar), but many still found ways. Others, trapped, killed themselves (we saw many of their corpses throughout Lamb's domain dead in 'natural' positions - many very obviously suicide). Sinclair allegedly was trapped in the territory Lamb controlled (BS2 he's in Ryan Amusements and had been interacting with Tenenbaum). But who knows what he was really up to -- he certainly previously had access to alot of resources and was clever in working things to his advantage. While we were beating up Lamb's thugs, be was likely scooping up goodies for his trip to the surface. Perhaps if Delta managed to dispose of Lamb and her henchmen, Sinclair might 'sell' a new deal to her flock. People who resisted Sofia Lamb too much (and encouraged others to do so) disappeared down into the Abyss, forever (or found themselves 'volunteered' for ADAM extraction as 'martyrs'). --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Welcome to Rapture (not every new immigrant's "cup of tea" ) : Not everyone (actually many) were not affluent people, for which the Kashmir Restaurant and Ritzy Hotel (and Footlight Theater that was supposed to be 'upscale) were meant to impress as an 'Introduction to Rapture'. Thus there should have been one or more additional 'introductory' tour paths : Tours of the City (menu selections to match the individual's taste/interest/concerns) : * Beer Garden, Stadium * Modern Transportation System * Shopping Mall * Museums and Salons * Technical Wonders * Working Farms * Schools * Nightlife The immigrant's professions were likely already pre-arranged for, thus would get a customized destination associate with the person's work/workplace/customers. Tours heading off to chose a residence (with many choices for the different social levels, brochures would probably be pre-provided) or to look at business offices. Some people who showed up at Rapture were agents for a businessman who needs to bring in alot of equipment, product/inventory, employees, and possessions, and are still arranging transfer/shipping out from the Surface World. One might wonder if there were some who got 'special tours' to convince them into leaving the Surface, but with measures allowing them to change their minds (the old 'blindfolded all the way there' stuff). I wonder how prevalent this would be as many people have a problem with changing their entire life to something "sight unseen". Transfer - thinking about it - a ship with say 100 new immigrants (the population 20000+20000 would require 400 such 'shiploads' and don't forget 'all their stuff' - perhaps the equivalent of a moving truck per family) shows up and the new immigrants need to be brought down. Will there be a waiting queue forming, as 8 at a time get into that single Bathysphere ?? Likely the disembarkation situation will need a 'Welcome Wagon' handing out Coffee and donuts and maybe some heating (and port-a-potties - or is there a Gents/Ladies through some door we didn't see??) for those who have to wait. Luggage/Moving Van loads of possessions shipping down to Rapture -- I think they better have an alternate path than those tiny Bathyspheres (besides hauling everything up and down all those steps in the Lighthouse). Maybe the Cableway from the Lighthouse down to Port of Rapture could continue to be used. Even submarines (if used) would have to be transloaded from the ships somewhere (NOT the easiest thing to do in the middle of the North Atlantic). Cargoes could be pre-packed into the Cableway 'containers' aboard the ship, craned into the water, towed over and dragged down via the Cableway to the transportation hub at Port of Rapture, for forwarding to wherever in Rapture the possessions were destined. --- --- --- --- --- . .